


Crumbs

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Cute, Friendship, I know it's June, Love, M/M, SnowBaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because it's Simon and Baz, dont judge me, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Baz suprises Simon for Christmas making him some cherry scones. (Don't judge me, I know it's June but this was a cute concept).





	Crumbs

_** Crumbs ** _

** _Baz_ **

My eyes blink open, wincing at the sudden rays of sunlight that assault my sleep fogged eye. We really need to buy curtains for this room, if nothing else. Sometimes I think the vampires in the books and movies are right to avoid sunlight at all costs. It's fricken brutal. Through my sleep induced haste, I can just about make out Simon's soft, quiet breathing beside me. It's soothing to my tired mind.

The soft breaths are just about to lull me back into my comfortable slumber, when Simon's tail decides to start whipping from side to side under the covers, catching my bare foot with its end with a sharp, brief stab of pain.

"Simon, control your tail," I grumble, moving my feet further away from the uncontrollable, swishing tail.

Simon mumbles something inaudible in his sleep, his head nodding up and down as he nuzzles his face back into the pillow. I might have thought he looked cute if I didn't feel as grumpy as I do from my rude awakening.

"Crowley, Snow. Wake up, you absolute nightmare," I sneer, shaking his shoulder lightly to wake him up, "you were never this hard to wake up in the Watford time."

Simon reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes, yawning.

"You never work me up in Watford, I was always the first awake," he answers, sounding well too awake and excitable for just having been woken up, "why did you wake me up anyway? Something about my tail?"

I turns over in bed to face Simon, a small soft smile gracing my pale lips. For a brief moment, I almost forgets why I'm annoyed when I looks into Simon's soft blue eyes. There's nothing specifically magnificent about his eye, they're just plain blue but somehow he loves them more then any other pair of plain blue eyes. Probably because they're Simons, I think, absently.

I opens my mouth to answer Simon's question when Bunce's voice rings out through the flat.

"Wake up, you two! It's Christmas Eve and you're not wasting half the day in bed!" Penelope calls through the door, not daring to open it after the-incident-that-shall-not-be-named.

"We're awake, Penny," Simon calls back, his voice slightly deeper, more husky from sleep, I mentally add that to the list of things that make Simon sexy, "Come on before she gets REALLY angry."

I follow suit as Simon moves out of the bed, careful not to knock anything off the night stand with his wings or tail. He's actually horrendous at that if he doesn't think as he might just be one of the most clumsy people I know. Actually, no, not one of-the most clumsy person I know. I pull a t-shirt over my head slowly, my arm muscles still feeling like lead when I lift them from sleeping.

I watch as Simon pulls one of my dark blue jumpers over his head, rolling my eyes fondly at the other man. He's developed a new obsession with jumpers this winter or, more specifically, my jumpers. Simon says it's because they're thin and, 'he's cold but not very cold', but I know it's because he likes how the sleeves are slightly too long for his arms.

"Baz? You're staring again," Simon quips, throwing my jeans at me with a laugh when I fail to catch them. "Put them on. You don't need a suit while you're here, too formal and all that."

I grin, cocking my eyebrow, "are you sure that's the only reason? A little bird told me you find me quite the looker in jeans."

"Arrogant as usually. Definitely Basil Pitch then, no weird alien replacement," Simon laughs, tidying his hair up quickly in the mirror. "Are you going to your parents tonight? With Christmas tomorrow and everything, I though you, eh, maybe, you might want to spend time with your family."

"I am. I'm staying here," I answer, it's meant to come out as a decision, but the answer sounds short and snappy to my own ears, "I just mean, I've told them I'm going to stay here and come to them on New Years with you."

I don't look up from my phone but I can tell he's looking at me with that soft smile on his face that he adopts when someone actively implies he's family or chooses him over other options. I've quickly come to realise he's not use to either of these things so it surprises him each time. My heart tightens in my chest, but I push it down again, Simon doesn't need my pity.

An idea strings to my mind at that exact moment. I bring up my text messages on my phone, typing a quick text. '

'Is there any chance you can do me a favour?'

****

The travel to Watford doesn't take very long, it seems everything's faster when you're not in a hurry. I absently think about the last time I'd rushed to the school with fear building up in my chest and adrenaline pumping in my veins. The need to get to Simon, to keep him safe had been overwhelming at the time. Still is, sometimes. I shake my head briefly, ridding the memories of that day from my mind and focusing on the task at hand. Getting Simon's Christmas present.

Cook Pritchard had taken a lot of convincing to let me have the recipe for the cherry scones that Simon loves so much, but eventually I'd managed it with my amazing charm and persuasion skills. As this crosses my mind, I can hear Simon's affectionate remark about my arrogance and I smile like a lunatic as I get on a bus back to Simon and Penelope's house. I gain a few stares from smiling at seemingly nothing , which I quickly shoot down by a sharp glare sent their way. It quickly shuts them up.

***

"Honey, I'm home!" I call into the flat, like I do every time I walk in because it makes Penelope complain about our 'disgustingly cute flirting'. It's absolutely hilarious .

"If you say that one more time I'm locking you both outside and changing the locks," Penelope shouts from the kitchen, there is no real anger in her voice at all so I assumes it's safe to believe she's joking.

"Heya, Basil," Simon greets, grinning when, as he brushes his lips against mine briefly, I follow his lips with my own in search of a deeper kiss, "remember what Penny said, no kissing in the hall way."

"I'm sure I can think of better places I'd like to kiss you," I say, smirking suggestively, making Simon let out a soft laugh, "we could even do more things then kiss..."

"Pitch! I can hear you, you know!"

"You were meant to, Bunce," I call back, grinning at Simon before grabbing his hand and pulling him with me to the kitchen, his wings and tail luckily having been hidden by Penelope's new spell that doesn't only make them invisible but makes them unable to touched as well.

"She's going to kill you one of these days," Simon laughs, squeezing my hand tightly before letting it go again, "most likely tomorrow, she loves Christmas, but she gets really serious about it...and there's knives around so your treading on thin ice."

"Perfect time for aggravation then, Snow."

Rolling his eyes, Simon throws a tea towel at me.

The rest of Christmas Eve goes well, Penelope doesn't murder me or vis versa, the last finishing touches of decoration have been spelled to their rightful places and Simon has successfully managed to not knock the star off the tree.

We all go to bed happy, Simon talking none stop about this, that and the other. Half of what he's saying aren't really sentences or comprehensive at all, but I can't stop smiling at him. How did I ever manage to hide my feelings at Watford for so long? Merlin knows how. I listen to his soft voice as I close my eyes, sighing contently as I feel him rest his hands on my waste, pulling me closer, towards him.

*****

I make a scene of having to get up early the next morning but I somehow manage to successfully wake up as early as possible, which turns out to be harder than it sounds. How do kids wake up at 5/6 o'clock to wake their parents up for Christmas? When did i grow out of that stage again? Probably quite young, I've never been one for mornings even as a child. My siblings were always the ones to wake the house anyway with their children noise.

But, despite the effort that is needed to get up, I push myself out of bed, careful not to wake Simon up. It's always proved a hard task due to Simon's unusually light sleeping and his tendency to cling on to me whilst we're asleep. It helps a lot when either of us has a nightmare but it's not very good when you're planning a surprise. After a few minutes of lazily, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, he's ready to start his plan.

Believe it or not, making scones is hard. The first time you do it at least. So far I've managed to get ingredients everywhere and made a massive mess, but, with flour in my midnight dark hair, I've managed to prepare and cook twelve golden brown scones with blood red cherries stuck in them. They don't look as perfect as they did at Watford but he knows they'll taste just as good. With a bit of magic, I wave my wand, saying an spell to make the kitchen begin cleaning itself.

"Baz? What are you-" Simon's voice makes me jump way more then I'd even admit later on.

I my pale cheeks tinge red, while my mind considers whether or not this was a good idea after all, "surprise?"

Simon's mouth drops open, as I unveil the cherry scones, in disbelief before a wide grin stretches over his face.

"You-you did this for me?" I can hear the disbelief and confusion in his voice, "we agreed we wouldn't do big gestures this year."

"It's not really a big gesture is it? They're only scones," I say, grinning at his obvious delight regardless of his confusion, "I also thought I'd give you this."

I grab the jumper off the side and throw it at Simon, who catches it confused, "you always steal it so there you go. You can have it."

"Baz, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you so much," Simon steps forward and pulls me into a brief kiss and a comfortable hug.

We talk for a bit longer, Simon thanking me continuously for his present, then we decide to watch some TV and have some snacks while waiting for Penelope to wake up. Obviously, Simon chooses to eat some of the special cherry scone and I choose to have a packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

****

Penelope wakes up a few hours later, smiling to herself as she hears mine and Simon's voices and heads into the living room to join us.

When she enters Simon and I stop in our tracks noticing the crumbs all over the usually clean sofa. I quickly try to hide the evidence just like I use to if Simon ever woke up during my midnight salt and vinegar crisps snack.

Simon laughs as he sees what I'm doing, putting the scone he was eating previously down next to my bag of crisps, and helping. Penelope, ever the smart, observe not person, spots the crumbs immediately. There's silence for a few moments as Simon and I wait patiently, looking down at the floor, to be told off by Penelope for the mess. Stupid Bunce and her stupid cleaning rules. Just as she opens her mouth, her serious mask drops and she bursts out into laughter at us. Simon quickly follows, laughing at the situation we've found ourself in. I look between them, refusing to laugh with them to mine and Simon's expense.

"I'm not gonna shout but clean this sofa up tomorrow or I won't spell your wings and tail gone tomorrow, Simon," Penelope says, grinning at the two of use, "and Baz, stop leading Simon astray, I know about your secret salt and vinegar feasts."

Simon knocks his shoulder into mine, grinning at me. Obviously, as I can't ever seem to resist Simon's 'charm', I my face splits into a grin as well. I lean over and gently place a feather soft kiss him on the cheek, even though I'm not looking I know Penny is smiling at us. I don't care though, all I can see is Simon Snow looking back at me. How did I manage to get this lucky again? However I managed it, I'm really glad I did. I have Simon, the chosen one is my opinion because I chose him, me. And I'm really glad I did.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were planning on writing this together but something came up for her so we couldn't. Just letting you know this idea was both mine and my friend, Wiki's!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
